Mejor amigo
by MarychanWolve
Summary: Nunca les a pasado, que conocen a alguien, y piensan "esa persona es como las otras, no cambiara mi vida de ninguna manera" y después de unos días, semanas o meses terminas enganchado a ella, o en mi caso a él. Goenji x Fubuki
1. Chapter 1

hola :D...tal ves nadie recuerde queien soy...pero bueno ¬¬

traigo ... Otra historia? ... xD (?) bueno como el mar

esta cosa se me ocurrio al ver una imagen algo...rara? sep eso XC y bueno no se que decir asi que ..ehem a leer? ._.

ESTO no es lo mio mar ¬ ¬ maldito baka, baka, baka ...

* * *

**Mejor amigo**

Nunca les a pasado, que conocen a alguien, y piensan "esa persona es como las otras, no cambiara mi vida de ninguna manera" y después de unos días, semanas o meses terminas enganchado a ella, o en mi caso a él.

muchas y muchos siempre se hacen tontas preguntas como_ "¿le gusto?,¿si?,¿no?,¿tal ves?,¿tengo oportunidad?,¿no la tengo?¿cuando dejare de hacerme preguntas a mi mismo como un malfito demente?"_...¿como lo se? pues lo se por que lastimosamente yo ya me e puesto a cuestionarme eso y en mas de una ocacion he terminado como un completo y total demente...maldito sea el amor..

Fue extraño para mi el terminar asi, a mis 14 años en lo único en lo que pensaba era en mi familia, mis amigos y el futbol, pero algo tenia el que me hacia olvidarme de todo lo demás en un segundo, él era diferente, en todo el sentido de la palabra. A pesar de haber perdido a su familia se le podía ver con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que me volvía loco, literalmente hablando.

Durante un largo tiempo fuimos los mejores amigos y lo seguimos siendo, a pesar de que lo que yo deseo con él va más allá que ese sentimiento de fraternidad que tengo con los demás miembros de el equipo.

El primero en darse cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el chico de hielo, y para gran sorpresa mía y de cualquiera, fue Endo… no pareció importarle mucho mis preferencias, lo que fue un gran alivio para mi. Me apoyo lo mas que pudo y en muchas ocasiones me decía que lo mejor era que dejara en claro los sentimientos que le profesaba al chico lobo.

En estos momentos estoy sentado a un lado de él, el entrenamiento a terminado y estamos tomando un pequeño descanso antes de regresar a casa, veo a lo lejos a Endo observándonos, el solo me muestra una enorme sonrisa muy característica de él y levanta el pulgar en señal de apoyo después se va acompañado de Kazemaru. Tal ves lo mejor sea decirle de una ves lo que siento y quizás el me vea como algo mas que un amigo..

-SABES Goenji ..

El me llama y apenas y salgo de mis pensamientos… ¿será que también siente lo mismo que yo?…

-me alegra mucho que seas mi mejor amigo!

Acerca de bonos de tierra en ...

_Mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo, mejor amigo…_

_Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra ves y me dan canas de llorar…_

_\- ... Goenji?_

_Mejor amigo..el solo me ve como un amigo..no el me ve como SU MEJOR AMIGO_

_-¡¿Estas bien?¿que pasa?!, ¡¿porqué lloras?!_

…_mejor amigo… soy su mejor amigo…mierda.._

_\- ¿GONEJI?!_

* * *

:D y eso fue todo...lo se un fiasco ¬¬, pero beno me diverti escribiendolo asi que estoy algo satisfecha... xDD


	2. Mejor amigo Duele

_Bueno no tenia planeado continuar esto pero ya que me lo pidieron lo hare :D  
espero lo disfruten aunque es algo corto xD_

* * *

**DUELE**

_Me sentía fatal, no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Llevaba mas de 4 horas encerrado en mi cuarto desde que llegue del entrenamiento, no hable con nadie y no di explicaciones de mi estado. No lo soporte. Llore, llore como no lo había hecho en ya mucho tiempo._

_¿Mejor amigo? Es impresionante como dos simples palabras lograron quebrarme y destrozarme completamente. Me siento patético y… vacío. Me siento tan tonto al pensar que tal vez el también sentiría lo mismo que yo._

_-Ufff…-deje escapar el aire que había tomado hace un rato en un alargado suspiro. Cansancio, enojo, tristeza. Eran los sentimientos que abordaban mi cuerpo. _

_Ya no importa…-enserio que ya no importaba, que mas da, no es como si me fuera a morir por que mis sentimientos o son correspondidos, es frustrante pero era lo mas obvio. Vamos, los dos somos hombres, lo normal seria que me fijara en una chica, no lo se, como.. Natsumi o Haruna e incluso Aki y Fuyupe… bueno ahora me vengo dando cuenta que no conozco a casi ninguna chica… además de las manager y mi hermana claro, aunque esta ultima no entraría en mi lista como posible pareja._

_Maldito seas Fubuki ¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenias que ser tu?_

_Toc toc .tocaron a la puerta me senté en la cama para ver de quien se trataba._

_-Hermano…-vi como la pequeña cabeza de mi hermana se asomaba por la puerta de mi habitación-nana dice que bajes a comer._

_-dile que no tengo hambre._

_-¿seguro?¿te sientes mal?_

_-no solo…estoy cansado, el entrenamiento de hoy fue algo duro, eso es todo, no te preocupes._

_-de acuerdo, descansa._

_-si-cuando por fin mi pequeña hermana se fue cerrando la puerta, deje de fingir esa tonta sonrisa, mi cara regreso a ese gesto de tristeza y me deje caer en la cama. Mañana tenia clases y la verdad si estaba algo cansado._

_Me saque la ropa y me di una pequeña ducha, tome un viejo pijama y me lo puse, distendí la cama y me deje arropar por las cobijas. Mañana seria otro día… otro día en el que el seria el centro de todos mis pensamientos, pero eso tenía que cambiar ya no podía estar soñando con algo que simplemente nunca pasaría, era tonto._

_No había nada más que hacer…nada._

_Maldita sea, como amo a ese chico, como te amo Shirou._

_Te amo tanto, que duele._

* * *

Hasta la proxima :D


	3. Mejor amigo Mirame

_Y aqui les traigo otro cucho capitulo de "Mejor amigo" espero y les guste y no mueran de aburrimiento y Gracias a ls personas que leen esta historia :D me alegra que les guste ._

_Otra cosa, Aparir de aqui Apareceran unos personajes inventados por mi. (bueno en realidad en total seran 4 personajes xD)_

_como sea sin mas que decir les dejo aqui el finc._

* * *

**_Mirame._**

_A la mañana siguiente desperté como de costumbre, entre al baño y me saque la ropa para entrar a la tina, cuando termine de bañarme me puse mi uniforme y baje. Nana y mi papa se encontraban en la cocina, mi hermana seguía dormida, ella no tenía clases asta mas tarde._

_Buenos días-dije sentándome en la mesa de la cocina comenzando a comer._

_-Buenos días Shuuya-Me dijo Nana con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Ya estas mejor? Supe que ayer no estabas del todo bien-me cuestiono mi padre._

_-Si, no te preocupes solo estaba cansado-le conteste._

_-Entiendo_

_-Ya se me hace tarde, me voy. Regreso en la tarde._

_-Cuídate-Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de salir de mi casa, mentí al decir que se me hacia tarde, el tiempo me sobraba pero algo me hacia querer ir a la escuela y ese algo al mismo tiempo me hacia no querer ir, era algo muy confuso, un sentimiento demasiado contradictorio y eso me molestaba._

_Seguí pensando en eso, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien corría hacia mi, solo sentí el impacto de nuestros cuerpos al chocar._

_-¡LO CIENTO MUCHO! No me fije por donde iba ¿estas bien? ¿no te hice daño?-estaba algo mareado por el golpe, pero lograba escuchar una voz, poco a poco mi vista se fue despejando y pude ver a alguien... era una chica y la verdad era linda, tenia el cabello castaño, sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo se veía algo alta pero no tanto como yo, si era linda._

_-no te preocupes, no me paso nada-dije con serenidad._

_-ho, es un alivio. Mucho gusto, soy Haruna Yapura ¿tu eres?_

_-Shuuya Goenji._

_-Es un placer conocerte Goenji-kun-era extraño, ya se estaba tomando mucha confianza conmigo._

_-igualmente._

_-¡WAAAAA!-sinceramente cuando la escuche gritar así me asuste-¡!ERES DEL RAIMON!_

_-¿e-eh? S-si-dije algo aturdido por el grito._

_-¡QUE GENIAL! Yo también estudio en esa escuela._

_-¿enserio? Nunca te he visto._

_-eso es por que no estudio ahí._

_-pero acabas de decir que…_

_-Eso es por que aun no estudio ahí, pero lo hare muy pronto-dijo con una mirada decidida._

_-ho lo entiendo, vas a ser alumna de nuevo ingreso._

_-¡Sipidipi!-me contesto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Entonces supongo que nos veremos mas seguido ¿no?_

_-Si, eso espero, bueno como sea, te dejo Goenji-kun-me dijo ates de que comenzara a correr una vez mas._

_No me pude despedir de esa chica, aunque fue divertido conocerla. Por un segundo ella me recordó a alguien…_

_-¡GOENJIIIIII!_

_Ya recordé a quien. _

_Vi a Endo correr hacia mi, detrás de él venían Kazemaru, Kido, Atsuya y…Fubuki._

_El era la persona que mas quería ver y al mismo tiempo era la que menos deseaba encontrarme. Ya estoy cansado de estos pensamientos tan contradictorios…ya estoy cansado de seguir con este sentimiento de amor por ti, estoy cansado de pensar que tal vez podrías quererme como yo a ti…_

_Y estoy cansado de que solo me veas como ti mejor amigo._

_Por favor nótame…_

_Date cuanta que te amo…_

_Por favor… _

_Yo solo quiero… _

_Yo deseo…._

_Aunque solo sea un momento…_

_Ser la razón de que sonrías..._

_Y quiero sonreír sin tener que fingir._

_Mirame._

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy

Sin mas que decir me despido

SAYO :D


	4. Mejor amigo Dificil

**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de la cucha historia : "Mejor amigo" **

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento a:** jesyuchiha quien me alegra y me hace contiuar esta cosa XD

**bueno, unas personas me pidieron que alargara esto asi que... ya veremos xD**

**sin mas es Finc: **

* * *

**DIFICIL.**

_Es difícil._

_Muy difícil diría yo._

_Intento cada día, más y más de olvidarte y dejar atrás esos sentimientos que me atan a ti de una forma tan dolorosa, mi pecho duele. Simplemente es muy difícil olvidarte, me es difícil odiarte. Quisiera ya no sentir tanto amor por ti, pero no puedo._

_Cada sonrisa que me regalas hace acelerar mi corazón y no lo puedo evitar. Tu felicidad es contagiosa, me haces sonreír tontamente por cualquier pequeña acción, pero tu felicidad también es dolorosa, saber que yo no soy la razón de que rías, de que llores, de que te molestes... Quiero significar mas para ti, no quiero ser solo tu mejor amigo como en ya un par de ocasiones me has calificado._

_Ya no puedo más._

_No lo soporto._

_Quiero…yo solo quiero…_

_Esto es tan…_

_Difícil. Es la palabra que define mi situación perfectamente._

_Y simplemente ya no puedo mas._

* * *

_Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el día en que supe como me veía el a mi, era curioso como eso me afectaba tanto. Intentaba retomar mi vida a como era antes de conocerlo, antes de jugar tantos partidos junto a él, después de haberme enamorado tanto._

_Y cuando creí que mi vida no podía ser más difícil… ella apareció._

_Haruna, una chica completamente loca, muy amigable, tal vez demasiado, una chica sin igual. Ciertamente nunca había conocido a una persona como ella, alómenos del sexo femenino…_

_-Goenji-Kuuun!-sentí un peso extra en mi espalada y sabia que se trataba de ella, fue extraña la forma en la que la conocí, pero usualmente no suceden cosas muy comunes en mi vida diaria y de igual manera no llego a conocer personas muy normales._

_-Estuviste genial, ¡esa técnica fue espectacular!_

_.Gracias._

_Poco después de que llegara me comenzó a, como yo lo digo, acosar. Después se unió al equipo como mediocampista… pero no se quedo mucho, era demasiado trabajo para ella así que al final se quedo como manager, lo que para mi sorpresa, hizo un casi perfecto trabajo._

_Casi siempre se encuentra detrás de mi, pegada como un chicle, es muy divertida y amigable, lo admito._

_Aunque ciertos rumores se comenzaron a colar por todo el instituto, según estos, Haruna y yo éramos pareja. Era divertido hasta cierto punto, por que ciertamente mis preferencias no iban por ese rumbo._

_(Fin POV Goenji)_

Cada miembro del equipo de los relámpagos se concentraba en sus propias técnicas. Algunos ya habían terminado de entrenar o se encontraban ya muy cansados y estaban sentados en las bancas o el pasto recargando las energías ya gastadas.

-Sabes, como que hay cierta tención sexual entre el emo veloz y el portero cabeza de balón-dijo una joven castaña con un brillo casi perverso en los ojos.

-podrías dejar eso, Endo y Kazemaru no tienen ese tipo de inclinación-le contesto un peli crema.

-¿tu que sabes Goenji? Tú no tienes buen ojo para el amor, déjaselo a una experta-Dijo con aire de grandeza.

-Y si tienes ojo para el amor ¿Por qué no tienes pareja?

-¡Mi trabajo es primero, tengo que sacrificarme por el bien de el amor!

-Mejor di que te rechazaron.

-Eso fue muy cruel.

-lo ciento, no estoy de muy buen humor.

-pobre, anoche no tubo acción.

-¿a que te refieres con eso chica podrida?

-tu tranquilo, yo nerviosa.

-No por que lo digas significa que estaré tranquilo.

-¿es por qué Shirou-chan no te pela?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿A-A que viene eso?!

-Él te gusta…-slo to la joven con una sonriza gatuna y mirada picara

-Tal vez-respondió secamente desviando la mirada a otro lado mientras en sus mejillas el color carmin comenzaba a dominar.

-awww, eso es tan lindo ¿y se lo piensas decir?

-no, ya no vale la pena.

-Baka-gruño dándole un golpe en la cabeza al moreno-no digas que no vale la pena ¡CLARO QUE LO VALE!

-no cuando desde un principio perdiste, él no me ve de la misma manera, no tiene sentido seguir luchando por algo que simplemente nunca será.

-eso no es cierto, mientras el sentimiento siga aquí-dijo señalando su pecho- tu tienes que seguir luchando ¿enserio piensas rendirte tan fácilmente?

-Bueno yo… él no me ama.

-¡PUES ENAMORALO!

-Lo dices como si fuera tan facil.

-LO ES BAKA, EL AMOR HACE AL MUNDO GIRAR,! SI FUERA DIFICIL NADIE SE ENAMORARIA!

-para ti es facil por que no sientes verguenza y sueltas todo sin pensar.

-¡Y POR ESO SOY TAN GENIALOSA!

-puedes dejar de gritar, todo el mundo nos esta mirando.

-humm-la joven solamente se sentó en el suelo junto al chico con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas.

-te ayudare…

-¿que?

-quiero que seas feliz con Shirou-chan, quiero ayudarte a que estés con el.

La sorpresa que se apodero de el rostro de Goenji, la chica solamente se le quedo viendo con decisión esperando una respuesta de el mas alto el cuan después de salir de su trance solo atino a decir-¿Encero…piensas ayudarme?

-Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Muchas gracias, Haruna-después de decir aquello solamente la abrazo con fuerza, se sentía con mas fuerza, feliz, emocionado y también nervioso. Podía confiar en ella, lo sabia, lo sentía. Las miradas no tardaron en concentrarse en la pareja, pero que importaba, todos podían decir lo que quisieran, el sabia lo que sentía y por quien lo sentía. AL DIABLO TODOS.

Él amaba a Shirou Fubuki y haría todo por que el también sintiera lo mismo. Podría sonar egoísta, pero ya no podía hacer más.

Tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Pero ahora ya no estaba solo, eso le reconfortaba.

Aun así…

Dolía el pensar que tal vez…

Solo tal vez…

No serviría de nada…

No podía ser pesimista ahora.

Tenia que confiar en si mismo. Debía darlo todo, esforzarse al máximo como cuando esta en los entrenamientos.

El era Shuuya Goenji, el goleador de fuego.

No se rendiría tan fácil.

Tal vez no.

* * *

Bueno como lo prometi aqui esta su capitulo moderadamente mas largo xD

ñaaaaa, bueno pues Hauna ayudara a Goenji-baka ¿que pasara con esto?¿cuando apareceran los otros personajes?¿goenji lograra enamorar a Shirou?¿por que estoy haciendo tantas preguntas?...

.

.

.

ok ya XD

bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido

SAYO! :D


	5. Mejor amigo La Idea

**Y una vez mas me aparasco por aqui :D es sorprendente lo rapido que acualizo esto ._. ... creo que tengo mucho tiempo libre ._.U  
me alegra que les guste mi finc, sus cometarios me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir con esta idea que ni se de donde surgio xD**

**Por fin despues de una "Larg"a espera conoceran a los personajes de relleno XD bueno a uno ... los otros aparecen pero no hacen nada XD**

**ñaaaaaaaa bueno como sea espero que les guste y eso ._.**

* * *

**IDEA**

_Eran las 2 de la tarde. Las clases ya habían concluido para el gran alivio de muchos, el día de hoy no abría entrenamiento para los jóvenes futbolistas que con muchos ruegos habían lograr que su capitán les diera el día, poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar el instituto dejando casi completamente sola a la institución._

_Nuestro protagonista se encontraba todavía en su salón guardando sus cosas, esta a punto de dejar el salón cuando alguien se le acerco por detrás._

_-Goenji._

_-F-Fubuki.-valla fue la sorpresa del adolecente al ver quien era el que le llamaba._

_-Perdona si te asuste, quería preguntarte si quisieras acompañarnos a Atsuya, Hiroto y a mi, saldremos al café de aquí cerca ¿bienes?-le pregunto el menor al moreno._

_-Lo ciento, tal vez para otra ocasión, hoy Nana no estará y tengo que cuidar a Yuka.-con algo de frustración el joven de fuego rechazo la petición de el menor._

_-lo entiendo.-contesto con in dije de tristeza en su voz._

_-Vamos Goenji-kun apúrate ¡quiero comer pastel!-como ya era habitual la intrépida chica salió de quien sabe que lugar desmoronando la incomoda situación en la que el goleador se encontraba._

_-Un momento Haruna._

_-ok, te espero afuera.-dijo al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo._

_-¿Haruna estará contigo?_

_-si, se ofreció a ayudarme a cuidar a Yuka… mas bien tengo que decir que no tuve opción._

_-ho, se ve que son buenos amigos…_

_-Bueno yo no lo llamaría amigos._

_-¿a-a que te refieres?_

_-nada, olvídalo no es importante._

_-s-si._

_-bueno nos vemos mañana diviértete._

_-Si, tu igual…_

_Después de salir del salón de clases se encontró con la de orbes rojizos, la cual solo le dio una palmada en la espalda con una mirada de decepción._

_-Chico eso es perder una gran oportunidad-le hablo Haruna._

_-¿estabas escuchando?_

_-Tal vez, pero eso no es lo importante ¡pudiste haberlo acompañado a su casa después de tomar un cafecito, irían a su cuarto y tu dirias "Fubuki, yo…te amo" y el te diría: "G-Goueji-kun y-yo… también te amo" entonces se besarían e intentarían hacer pequeños fubusitos y pequeños goenjitos en la cama de el!._

_-cállate -soltó algo molesto y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas el oji negro, si seguía juntándose con esa chica terminaría con serios problemas mentales y otros problemas en otro lado por imaginarse cosas innecesarias._

_-awwww, ya se enojo._

_-…._

_El tiempo pasaba en la casa del peli crema, su pequeña hermana había preparado pastel el día anterior y la intrépida chica que se había auto invitado a aquella casa ya había casi arrasado con todo el postre, la pequeña Yuka se había quedado dormida después de estar jugando con la de ojos color sangre._

_Ciertamente Haruna Yapura era una joven con mucha energía y un alma tan pura y al mismo tiempo podrida con un aire un tanto infantil y un aura de la mas pura perversión. Simplemente una chica de la cual no te podías olvidar._

_-¡AWWW! ¡eshte pahstel egsta delichiosho!_

_-Y bien ¿Cuál es tu idea?_

_-¿idea pala que?-dijo la castaña_

_-ya sabes, lo de Fubuki y yo._

_-agh eshlo –le contesto aun con la boca llena- pues- trago lo que tenia en la boca-Díselo directamente y después tengan una noche salvaje llena de pación y violaciones._

_-creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, no se lo diré si él no me ve de esa manera y lo de la noche salvaje… NO._

_-Entonces apégate al dicho._

_-¿Qué dicho?_

_-el que dice "si amas a alguien secuéstralo y viólalo, si se queda contigo significa que te ama… o simplemente es masoquista y si te demanda significa que nunca fue tuyo"_

_-eso lo acabas de inventar y ya deja eso de la violación, me pone de nervios._

_-Aguafiestas, entonces enamóralo._

_-¿y como piensas que debería enamorarlo?_

_-no lo se…_

_-¡arg!, así no llegaremos a ninguna parte._

_-ya te dije vio.._

_-NO, solamente, NO!_

_-¡estas desperdiciando una excelente idea!_

_Ambos chicos se miraron y soltaron un pesado suspiro, habían estado hablando de el tema de como enamorar al joven chico lobo, la castaña había dado una y mil ideas pero ninguna le parecía apropiada al peli crema, tal ves por qué todas tenían que ver con cosas que ella había sacado de sus mangas y no eran unos muy inocentes que digamos._

_-¿no seria mas fácil rendirme?_

_-¡NO! Ni siquiera pienses en eso._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-no te lo permitiré, no quiero que te rindas tan fácilmente._

_-Así que no tengo otra opción ¿cierto?_

_-exactamente._

_-aun así ¿Por qué no quieres que me rinda?_

_-por que no soporto que alguien se rinda tan fálicamente desechándolo todo sin haber intentado alómenos hacer algo._

_-Haruna…_

_-¡TENGO UNA IDEA! Tengo que hacer una llamada, espérame aquí._

_-…_

_En otro lugar no muy legos de la casa de el goleador de fuego._

_Un joven peliblanco se encontraba recostado en un enorme sofá, sobre él en su costado derecho se podía ver a una chica peli blanca muy parecida a él de piel ligeramente morena y en su costado izquierdo a un pequeño chico de cabellera rubia ceniza y piel clara con una linda carita casi infantil._

_El celular de el mayor comenzó a sonar y este con el seño fruncido contesto con algo de enojo._

_-¿Quién jodidos es?_

_-HIROKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-se pudo escuchar una vos chillona de el otro lado. El de cabellera blancuzca se levantó de golpe sin despertar por milagro a sus compañeros, aguantándose algunas maldiciones salió de la habitación y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos le grito._

_-¡MALDITA DEMENTE CASI ME DEJAS SORDO!_

_-lo ciento~_

_-¿y bien?_

_-¿y bien que?_

_-¿Qué demonios quieres?_

_-¿Por qué se supone que quiero algo?¿que acaso no puede una linda chica hablarle a un amigo para saludar?_

_-si esa chica se trata de ti , ni es linda y tampoco creo que sea una chica, además para lo único que me llamas es para saber si tu hermano ya perdió su virginidad, quieres que haga algo o te metiste en problemas._

_-¡que bien me conoces Hiroki-Chaaan!_

_-ya suelta la sopa._

_-necesito que me hagas un pequeñititititititititito favor._

_-¿y si me niego?_

_-¿quieres que le diga a Ritsuka lo de ya sabes que?_

_-… ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-por eso te quiero~_

_-si, si como sea…_

* * *

TATAAAAN! :D  
y aqui acaba

¿que les parecio?¿les gusto?¿quieren saber cual es la idea de la loca chica? ¿como seran los otros personajes? ¿que esta pasando por la mentecita de Shirou?

XD ok ya

asta aqui.

esparo les gustara el capitulo

sin mas que decir me despido

SAYO :D!


	6. Mejor amigo La idea 2

**IDEA -2**

_El joven de cabellera blancuzca soltó un pesado suspiro, cocolo su celular en su bolsillo trasero y entro en la sala en la que aun e podían ver dormir a sus 2 compañeros_

_-Chicos, despierten Haruna nos necesita-soltó con cansancio._

_-No quiero-dijo en un mohín una chica peliblanca._

_-no te lo pregunte, es una orden. Ahora arréglate y vámonos. _

_-¿le paso algo a mi hermana?-cuestiono el menor de los jóvenes._

_-algo así, pero no te preocupes Ritsuka, ella esta bien.-le respondió con una mirada amorosa._

_-si esta bien entonces no voy-_

_-te daré chocolate._

_-¿Qué están esperando tortugas?!, HARUNA NOS NECESITA._

_-¿A quien llamaste?-cuestiono el goleador._

_-¿que acaso tienes celos? Lo ciento Goenji-kun pero mi corazoncito ya le pertenece a alguien mas-dijo dramáticamente la castaña_

_-¿Qué demonios dices?-dijo con una cara de completa interrogación el de orbes obscuros._

_-nada, nada._

_El silencio se apodero de la habitación, sé quedaron esperando. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos pero para el chico ya habían pasado horas. Se sentía nervioso ¿ Que extraño plan tenia preparado la castaña? Conociéndola no era nada bueno, pero no tenia otra opción ¿Qué mas odia hacer? No tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta y a ninguna otra. ¿porqué el amor era tan complicado?_

_Otra pregunta sin respuesta._

_El timbre de la casa se escucho, la castaña pego un brinco y salió del cuarto corriendo._

_-CHICOOOS_

_-perdona la tardanza. Nos perdimos._

_-… pero si su casa esta a 3 cuadras de aquí-_

_-…¿NOS NECESITAS O NO?-le grito algo avergonzado el de ojos azules, tal vez solo tal vez ninguno de ellos tenia un buen sentido de la orientación._

_-no es mi culpa que te pierdas aun en un camino recto, baka.-contesto con un puchero la chica-vamos pasen._

_Los cuatro jóvenes se adentraron en la casa de el mayor de los Goenji asta llegar a el cuarto de este._

_-Goenji-kun ya estoy aquí._

_-¿Quiénes son ellos?_

_-son mis amigos, él es Hiroki Shirahime y ella su tierna hermanita Aizumi Shirahime- presento a ambos peli blancos, Hiroki era mucho mas alto incluso que Goenji, tenia una mirada seria de un color azul brillante, de piel morena y con unas marcas rojizas bajo los ojos y su hermana, casi como una copia de el chico, buenos atributos, baja estatura y de larga cabellera con tres curiosos puntos debajo de su ojo izquierdo._

_-Y este hermoso, tierno y adorable ukesito, es mi hermanito, Ritsuka-la castaña tomo de los hombros al pequeño chico, era de en extremo baja estatura, cabellera de un rubio cenizo y unos enormes y expresivos ojos vedes, ciertamente era muy lindo-y también es el novio de ese pedófilo-agrego señalando al peliblanco._

_-¿Cómo que pedófilo maldita?_

_-¡cállate profanador de pequeños shotas!_

_-como sea ¿para que nos llamaras Haruna?-pregunto la peliblanca._

_-muy sencillo Aizumi-chan, como verán este joven vegeta necesita que le ayudemos a enamorar a su joven príncipe, pero es muy tonto como para hacerlo el solo._

_-oye…_

_-así que necesito de tu ayuda-señalo a la peliblanca- _

_-¿YO?!_

_-sipidipi._

_-¿Qué demonios quiere que haga?_

_-pues bueno…¿podrían sacar a Goenji de aquí?_

_-¿pero este es mi cuarto?_

_-no me importa, tu aura negativa no me deja planear las cosas._

_El de cabellera crema no pudo hacer mas y simplemente fue sacado a patadas de su propia habitación._

_Se quedo afuera esperando, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Quien sabe._

_Después de una larga espera la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la joven de corta cabellera._

_-Plan concluido, pasemos a la fase 1._

_-¿f-fase...1 ?_

_La mañana comenzaba, curiosamente fresca. Según los pronósticos del día llovería._

_Dentro de uno de los salones superiores 2 jóvenes miraban al horizonte. _

_-Así que al fin se lo dirás._

_-si las cosas van bien, es lo mas probable._

_-Vamos Goenji, no te hagas para atrás ahora. Se que lo lograras, solo ten mas confianza contigo mismo._

_-Gracias Endo._

_-No tienes que darlas, yo no he hecho nada, creo que no soy tan buen amigo._

_-No digas eso, tu me apoyaste cuando te lo dije, creo que eso me sirvió mucho._

_-no ceo que tanto, al final pensaste en desistir y en ese momento yo no te apoye, así que ¡lo siento!_

_-Endo yo…_

_-Solo acepta mis disculpas…_

_-claro_

_Ambos después de eso solo permanecieron en silencio, no tenían nada mas que decir solo esperaron escuchar la campana para poder empezar el entrenamiento. Todo parecía ir normal hasta que ellos aparecieron. Haruna y sus amigos llegaron, los tres se miraron , la castaña con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, el peliblanco solo lanzo un suspiro pesado y la de ojos azules solo atino a darse un golpe en la frente con su mano._

_Todo se estaba preparando…para la gran tormenta que se avecinaba._

_Someoka y Fubuki se encontraban practicando juntos sus ataques. Los hermanos peliblancos se acercaron cada uno a su respectivo objetivo. _

_-Lo ciento chico-dijo Hiroki antes de lanzar con gran fuerza al pelirrosa_

_.-Perdona lindo ukesito-De igual manera Aizumi empujo a el mayor de los Fubuki causando que amos chocaran, los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, el platinado debajo de el moreno, en una posición algo vergonzosa._

_-Waa!-se pudo escuchar el grito de emoción de la castaña._

_-…-en cambio el goleador de fuego no dijo nada, se quedo en su lugar mirando expectante la escena frente a él, comenzó a temblar y un aura nada lida se formo a su alrededor. A paso lento se acercó a ambos jóvenes, todos se separaban de su camino, dándole el paso libre. Cuando por fin llego junto a sus compañeros goleadores los miro, o solo al peli rosa, su mirada no tenia brillo, era obscura, profunda, se podía apreciar el odio, el enojo, el salvajismo._

_-¡G-Goenji!-fue lo que salió de los labios del platinado al ver como su mejor amigo tomaba de la parte trasera de el cuello a Someoka lanzándolo lejos de él. El moreno salió disparado unos metros y después aterrizo estrepitosamente, lanzó un quejido de dolor, carajo que eso había dolido._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa Goenji?!-Grito con molestia después de tremenda caída._

_-…-el peli crema no le contesto y simplemente se acercó a él, no parecía tener intención de detenerse y charlar amenamente como cualquier persona normal. En la mente de Shuuya Goenji se repetía "te partiré la cara imbécil" "¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte de esa manera a Fubuki en mi presencia? " "te matare"…_

_-¡DETENTE GOENJI!-cualquiera pudo haber gritado eso y él lo hubiera ignorado completamente, pero el hecho era que para el la persona que lo grito no era cualquiera. Fubuki al ver las intenciones del mayor de los Goenji corrió a socorrer a su amigo interponiéndose entre ambos morenos y regalándole al goleador de fuego una mirada para nada amistosa._

_Enojo. Decepción. Miedo. Eso era lo que reflejaban los ojos del chico lobo. Goenji regreso en si solo para ver como el albino tomaba delicadamente el rostro de Someoka, y revisaba sus heridas. A los ojos de el, Fubuki miraba a Someoka con…amor, tal ves ellos…_

_No quería ni imaginarse eso, su corazón no podría aceptar eso… y solo corrió, huyo como un cobarde…_

_-Maldita sea que la cagamos y en grande-soltó el peliblanco con molestia mirando la escena-¿enserio este era tu plan Haruna?._

_-No, nunca pensé que Goenji seria tan celoso como actuar de esa manera…_

_-sea como sea, no podemos arreglar el gran error que hoy cometimos…¿Qué pasara con Goenji?_

_-No lo se… pero-La castaña vio como el platinado salía corriendo siguiendo los pasos del chico de fuego- si desperdicia cada oportunidad que se le presenta te aseguro que nada bueno…_

_Corría, no sabía hacia donde, no tenia un rumbo fijo, no tenia un lugar al que realmente quisiera ir, el solo quería desaparecer, salir de ese lugar donde todos lo miraban con sorpresa y miedo… él lo miraba con miedo._

_-¡Goenji!_

_Escucho una voz…era el. No quería verlo…no en ese momento. Le daba pena mirarlo a la cara después de semejante escena. Y lo último que le dijo fue…_

_-¡DEJAME FUBUKI NO QUIERO VERTE!, ¡ALEJATE DE MI!_

_-…-el alvino se detuvo, no por que le estuviese haciendo caso a su compañero…se detuvo por que su corazón también lo hizo, por alguna razón le dolía el pecho "ALEJATE DE MI" esa ultima frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. _

_Si eso quería Goenji…eso haría…se alejaría de él. _

_Y Goenji… el solo se repetía a si mismo:_

"_Soy un grandísimo idiota"_

_Junto con un lastimero:_

"_Lo ciento Fubuki… te mereces algo mejor"_


	7. Mejor amigo Celos

**Hola a todo el mundo ¿Cómo están? Si lo se, me tarde un poquitito en subir la continuación y no tengo ninguna escusa para eso, simplemente me entro la flojera y la inspiración se me fue xD lo se soy una floja**

**Bueno pero ya estoy aquí si que ñaaaaaaaaaaaa  
como sea quiero agradecerles a :**

tora-girl17

jesyushiha

kawai o07

**Adoro sus comentarios, por ellos y todos los que leen esto es por lo que me dan gans de continuarlo.**

**Enserio muchas gracias a rodos.**

* * *

**CELOS**

Estaba molesto, demasiado, se sentía fatal, los celos aun se encontraban dentro de él.

_Sentía como las lagrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, no lo permitiría ya se había cansado de llorar, de ser tan débil, pero simplemente lo que él quería y lo que su cuerpo deseaba no eran lo mismo y simplemente lo soltó todo en un grito desgarrador, golpeo con fuerza la pared,. No había nadie, estaba solo…completamente solo._

_No deseaba estar con nadie en esos momentos pero como su suerte era tan buena en esos momentos no pudo detener a la chica que entro de golpe en su habitación._

_-¡MALDITA SEA GOENJ!-grito Haruna algo acalorada por la gran carrera que hizo de la escuela hasta el hogar del joven moreno-¿PODRIAS ESCUCHARME UN PUTO MOMENTO?!_

_ , A TI ES UNA DE LAS ULTIMAS PERSONAS QUE DESEO VER EN ESTOS MOMENTOS._

_-O ME ESCUCHAS POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS _

_-NO TE ESCUCHARE-dijo amenazante levantándose de su lugar y caminando a paso lento asta llegar con la chica._

_-Vete si no quieres que algo malo te pase-dijo completamente fuera de si, la rabia de reflejaba en su mirada, ciertamente daba miedo._

_-no me iré y nada de lo que tu digas me hará cambiar de opinión-le contesto completamente decidida._

_-entonces usare la fuerza-Ese no era Goenji, ese solo era un monstro, uno con deseos de venganza…una venganza sin ningún sentido. Soló deseaba desahogarse, soltar todo ese dolor que se había mudado a su corazón y que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad._

_El peliblanco levantó su brazo derecho en una clara señal de brindarle un fuerte golpe a la mas baja, sus ojos de veían fríos, no tenían brillo…_

_La oji-rojo solo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe…_

_Uno que jamás llego…_

_-¿Qué chingados pasa aquí?-soltó con enojo Hiroki. El había seguido a su amiga al ver que se dirigía ala casa de el goleador, cual fue su gran sorpresa que al llegar a la habitación de el chico se encontró con esa escena. El peliblanco acorralando a la castaña y con un brazo levantado con claras intenciones de golpear a la hermana de su novio. Cuando el brazo se acercaba a su amiga simplemente reacciono a tomar a el mas bajo deteniendo en el acto su ataque._

_-¡H-Hiroki!_

_-¿He?!_

_-Goenji…me decepcionas ¿enserio eres tan despreciable como para golpear a una mujer?_

_-Y-Yo._

_-Déjalo Hiroki…_

_-P-Pero Haruna el-fue cortado por la de ojos rojizos._

_-Lo que el estaba por hacerme me lo tenia bien merecido, yo fui la que causo todo este embrollo. Mi idea no fue la mejor y al final solo termine empeorando todo…_

_-Haruna-pronuncio el nombre de su compañera, tenia razón…ella solo quería ayudarlo, el no tenia ningún derecho de hacer lo que por un momento tenia planeado…_

_-aun asi… TU GOENJI GRANDICIMO IDIOTA ¿COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A FUBUKI?!_

_-¿EHH?!_

_-POR QUE LE DIJISTE QUE SE ALEJARA DE TI ¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA._

_-perdona…-dijo como niño regañado el de ojos obscuros._

_-ufff… no, tu perdóname a mi, yo también la cague y en grande._

_-pero yo también cometí un enorme error, al decirle eso a Fubuki y por lo que estuve a punto de acerté…_

_-si tu me perdonas yo lo are a si que ¿me perdonas idiota?_

_-te perdono, y ¿tu me perdonas?_

_-pero claro que por supuesto que si._

_-bueno, un problema resuelto.-dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco._

_-o-oigan…-un pequeño y casi inaudible murmullo se escucho en la habitación._

_-¿escucharon algo?-pregunto Hiroki mirando la habitación_

_-No._

_-O-oigan…_

_-o, yo también escucho algo._

_-¡O-OIGAN!-con ese ultimo grito los dos adolecentes y el no tan adolecente mirar hacia abajo encontrándose con el pequeño rubio, el cual al sentir todas las miradas sobre el solo tembló._

_-awwww es tan lindo ¡COMO UN CONEJITO!-chillo la castaña abrazando a su hermanito._

_-oye, suéltalo ya._

_-¿Qué sucede Hiroki-chan? ¿celos?-dijo con una carita gatuna la chica._

_-cierra tu bocota maldita._

_-C-chicos._

_-¿que sucede Ritsuka?-cuestiono Goenji._

_-Aizumi-san esta en problemas._

_-¿problemas? No hay de que preocuparse, ella puede cuidarse sola-dijo despreocupadamente el oji azul._

_-si… pero la cocina no…_

_-…-el silencio se apodero de la habitación, en ese momento se pudieron escuchar los suidos de ollas, platos y demás cosas cayendo en cierta habitación no muy lejos de el cuarto de la cocina._

_-esa tonta…_

_Los rostros de los chicos eran una película, al entrar en la cocina solo podían ver desorden, en la mesa de el lugar podían verse platos, vasos y restos de comida, lo mismo pasaba con el suelo, las paredes el lavamanos y cada metro cuadrado de el lugar. En una pequeña parte de el suelo se podía ver el Refrigerador tirado en el suelo con la puerta abierta dejando rodar todo lo que hace no mas de 10 minutos estaba dentro de él, sentada a un lado se podía ver a la pequeña adolecente comiendo un delicioso pastel de chocolate._

_-Hola chicos ¿quieren?_

_-yo si_

_-ten Haruna-baka._

_Los tres varones solo veían la escena en Shock … sobretodo cierto chico con cabellos en punta que con solo entrar al lugar los colores se le fueron de el cuerpo al igual que su alma…_

_¡SU PADRE LO MATARIA!_

_-tranquilo chico te ayudaremos…_

_-gracias._

_Una hora mas tarde todo había regresado a la normalidad, ya era tarde y todos regresaban a sus casas._

_-bueno, nosotros nos vamos-anuncio el mas alto de el grupo con un pequeño rubio en brazos- creo que fue un día muy agitado para Ritsuka._

_-Lo ciento Goenji, creo que me emocione un poco p-pero… ¡EL PASTEL ESTABA DELICIOSO!-se "disculpo" la peliblanca._

_-al final lo limpiamos todo así que no te preocupes, aun así, recuérdenme comprar un candado para el refrigerador_

_-yo podría prestarte el que tenemos, tenemos varios de repuesto._

_-…- ok esa era información de la que era mejor no enterarse y solo lo dejo pasar._

_.como sea nosotros nos marchamos-dijo Hiroki llevándose a su hermana y a su novio dejando solos a Haruna y Goenji. _

_-con todo y todo, este no fue tan mal día al final._

_-tienes razón Haruna y bueno yo.._

_-¿Qué pasa Goenji?_

_-…-el peliblanco se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente-muchas gracias Haruna, eres una gran amiga…tu…eres mi mejor amiga._

_-no fue nada tonto._

_Cualquiera que los viera podría pensar que solo eran una pareja de adolecentes despidiéndose._

_Y justamente eso fue lo que pensó un joven que los observaba a lo lejos._

_Fubuki después de reflexionar un poco se había decidido. Si Goenji pensaba que con unas palabras podría desasirse de él estaba muy equivocado. Con toda la decisión que su cuerpo podía tener salió de su casa y corriendo con una gran sonrisa se dirijo a la casa de su… ¿amigo? Si su amigo… ¿Por qué el llamarlo así le dolía tanto?_

_No faltaba tanto solo tenia que doblar en una esquina y cruzar la calle y listo, estaría fuera de la casa de el goleador. Giro esa esquina y la escena que vio lo dejo petrificado._

_Eran… Goenji y Haruna… estaban abrazados fuera de la casa del peliblanco_

_Se veían… felices.._

_¿Podría ser que los rumores acerca de que ellos eran pareja eran… ciertos?_

_no…no…No … NO …!NO! no podía ser así_

_. ¿Pero por qué no?_

_¿Qué importaba que Goenji tuviera una pareja?_

_¿Por qué tenia que importarle tanto a el?_

_¿Por qué con solo pensarlo de daban ganas de llorar?_

_¿Por qué su pecho dolía tanto?_

_¿Por qué parecía que estaba enamorado de Haruna?_

_No, eso era imposible. Apenas y la conocía no era posible que estuviera enamorado de esa chica, no la conocía de nada. No habían entablado conversación desde que se había unido al equipo_

_¿Entonces que era?_

_Si no estaba enamorado de Haruna entonces… ¿estaba enamorado de…Goenji…?_

_El...estaba sintiendo...Celos de Haruna..._

_Celos._

_No eso era imposible._

_Vamos Shirou ¿en que demonios estas pensando?_

_Ellos solo eran amigos, además él era un hombre._

_Él no podía enamorarse de un hombre._

_Mucho menos Goenji, en le veía tan varonil, cientos de chicas lo deseaban._

_¿Por qué se interesaría en el?_

_Goenji nunca se enamoraría de él._

_¿Cierto?_

_._

_._

_._

_Y él tampoco estaba enamorado de Goenji._

_Era completamente absurdo_

_Cielos Shirou ¿Cómo podrías siquiera pensar en eso?_

_Si, estaba claro. _

_Goenji Shuuya no estaba enamorado de Fubuki Shirou._

_Y Shirou Fubuki… tampoco estaba enamorado de…Goenji Shuuya._

_Shirou Fubuki no tenia Celos._

_y mucho menos tenia celos de Haruna._

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy,**

**No se como a estado ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno solo pido una cosita a cambio ¿** **Reviews?**

**XD ok ya, me despido**

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo**

**Suerte a todos  
SAYO!**


	8. Mejor amigo Sueños

Hola! :D

si se que tarde un poco mas en subir el capitulo pero bueno, ya estoy aqui asi que ñaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD  
antes quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este finc ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! sin ustedes eto no abria pasado de un drabble XD  
ñaaa ok ahora si el FINC(?

* * *

SUEÑO

Shuuya Goenji, el goleador de fuego, la estrella del equipo.

Dime Goenji ¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguirás guardándote todo eso? Enserio deseas tanto botar todo ese tiempo de sufrimiento. ¿De que te sirvió sufrir durante todo este tiempo si al final te ibas a rendir tan fácilmente?

De que sirvió la ayuda de Haruna, ella te abrió los ojos, intento de un modo muy tonto que fueras feliz con la persona que amas ¿y para que? Para que al final te rindieras y te fueras como un perro con la cola entre las patas.

Eres un completo idiota Goenji… aunque yo no soy la mas indicada para decirte esto ya que al igual que tu, fui y soy una completa cobarde que oculto todo, absolutamente todo y mírame ahora, me arrepiento completamente de todo, mi inseguridad no me permitió ser libre... ser feliz.

Dime idiota ¿desde cuando lo amas? ¿Desde que lo conociste?¿la primera vez que lo viste?¿cuando jugaste junto a el? ¿y cuanto tiempo a pasado ya de eso?.

Te comprendo completamente, sé que es difícil… pero dime ¿Shirou siempre estará contigo? Acaso crees que él no se ira en algún mentó ¿y entonces que? Te quedaras con el sentimiento de un amor no correspondido, con el arrepentimiento de que nunca le dijiste toda la verdad, que todo ese tiempo la amistad que tu le dabas era solo una tonta mascara que cubría lo que en verdad sentías, que todo ese tiempo que compartieron fue solo una mentira ¿Por qué una mentira? Simple… te mentías a ti mismo y a el al decirle que era tu amigo, al comportarte como si no sintieras un cariño mucho mayor que al resto de las personas qué eran importantes para ti.

¿Cómo sabrás que ese amor que tanto le tenías no era correspondido?

Solo te diré una cosa mas…

…

Despierta

Despierta…

¡Despierta!

-¡DESPIERTA!

El moreno despertó de golpe al escuchar una vos muy conocida gritarle demasiado cerca.

En cuanto abrió los ojos los volvió a cerrar dejando escapar de sus labios un quejido al sentir el cambio de luz. Los rayos de el sol le habían dado de lleno en la cara… esperen ¿Por qué la ventana esteba abierta?.

Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse al cambio de luz que había en su cueva improvisada hecha de almohadas, sobrecamas y cobijas a la que ahora se encontraba en su habitación.

Miro a su alrededor y entonces la vio…

-vamos osito dormilón despierta-¿Qué demonios? Que hacia ella en su cuarto tan temprano por la mañana… ahora si que lo confirmaba, Haruna era una jodida acosadora.

-¿y tu que demonios estas haciendo en mi cuarto?!

-pues estaba aburrida y como no tenía nada más que hacer pues vine a visitarte-soltó con simpleza la fémina.

-¿a las 6 de la mañana?

-¡SIP!, bueno en realidad son las 6:39 , no te veo mucho en las clases ya que bueno… soy un año mayor que tu y los de ultimo grado no pueden estar cerca de los edificios de segundo y bla-bla-bla y no sé que otra mierda… ¡NO ME DEJAN ACOSAR UKES LOS MUY PUTOS!

-valla boquita la tuya…espera…¿Cómo demonios entraste? Que yo sepa mi padre esta en un viaje de trabajo, nana esta en sus vacaciones y Yuka se quedo en casa de una amiga…

-muy fácil, entre a la casa de tu vecino escale por el súper alto árbol CLAN, CLAN, CLAN y ¡WOSH! entre por la ventana ¡Dahhh!

"¿clan? … ¿wosh?"

-¿no pudiste simplemente tocar el timbre como una persona normal?

-eso le quita la emoción Goenji.

-¿porque esto me empieza asonar tan normal?-por un momento se quedo en silencio intentando recordar ese extraño sueño ¿Qué significaba aquello?... ya después callo en cuenta de las anteriores palabras de la castaña-… un momento ¿Qué hora dijiste que era?

-las 6:39… ahora las 6:45 ¿por?

-demonios no llegare a tiempo.

-tu tranquilo, vamos ve y arréglate yo te espero afuera.

-p-pero..

-sin peros solo hazle caso a tu reina.

-…sabias tu que no eres una chica normal.

-lo se, mi mami siempre me ha dicho que soy especial…

-…algo así…

Después de ducharse rápidamente el peli crema se coloco su uniforme y salió no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su casa, al girarse pudo ver un auto en la calle, uno para nada feo…

-¿Qué estas esperando Vegeta decolorado? ¡VAMOS ENTRA!

-¿desde cuando tienes auto Haruna?

-yo no tengo Auto.

-¿entonces por qué…?¿acaso lo robaste?

-no, solo lo tome prestado… aunque no saben que lo tome prestado así que tendré que regresarlo antes de que se den cuenta que lo tengo yo.

-¿…eso como crees que se le llama a eso?

-vamos es el auto de Hiroki, no hay problema.

-eso me pone un poco mas tranquilo…

-Solo entra puto, que se nos hace tarde.

Las clases siguieron normalmente. La campana sonó después de unas horas dando comienzo a la hora de receso, todos los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar sus respectivos salones.

Goenji salió corriendo en busca de él joven defensa/goleador, tenía cosas que aclarar con el peli plateado. Estaba por uno de los pasillos que daba a el salón de su "amigo".

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sudo frio al reconocer aquella chillona voz … y cuando esa voz se escuchaba de aquella forma no significaba nada bueno.

-GOENJIGOENJIOENJIGOENJI,! GOOOEEENJIIII!-una chica salto a sus brazos, logrando que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Qué paso esta vez Haruna?

-¡TU PUTO CLUB DE FANS ME QUIERE MATAR!-¿club de fans? Desde cuando tenía un club de fans.

-¿c-club de fans?

-¡ya la vi chicas!

-¡Armincita de Guadalupe sálvame de esta!

-¡PUTO GOENJI! ¿POR QUE CHINGADOS TIENES QUE METERME EN ESTOS PROBLEMAS?!-grito la castaña mientras arrastraba a el peli crema.

-¡ESO TE HIBA A PREGUNTAR YO!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOS ESTSAN ALCANZANDO! –grito con abundantes lagrimas la castaña.

-tengo una idea ¡entremos a ese salón!-sugirió el moreno.

Ahora era el moreno el que dirigía a ambos, al llegar a su destino, deslizo la puerta corrediza y entro rápidamente al cuarto trayendo a Haruna con el, cerro la puerta se dejo caer conteniendo la respiración esperando que sus fans no los encontrara. Al saber que las chicas o "brujas", apodo cortesía de Haruna, ya se habían marchado dejo escapar el aire contenido y miro a Haruna.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-YO NO HE HECHO NADA, estaba comiendo y las muy malditas empezaron a amenazarme con dejar el club y que ya no te hablara, yo solo hice lo que toda persona sensata.

-¿saliste corriendo como desquiciada?

-nop, les arroje mi comida y después ya salí corriendo como desquiciada.

El chico solo se dio un "face plam" para después quedarse mirando con desaprobación a su amiga.

-este es un buen lugar-ambos jóvenes que se encontraban dentro de el salón guardaron silencio al escuchar voces fuera de la habitación.

Al principio pensaron que eran las locas integrantes del club de fans del goleador, pero después de un rato reconocieron de quien era la voz, era ni mas no menos que el cabeza hueca numero uno de el equipo, Endo Mamoru, o el chico cabeza de balón, como lo había bautizado la mayor de los Yapura.

-uff, solo es Endo-suspiro complacido el goleador.

-no espera, esta acompañado… ¡kyaaa!, corrección, esta MUY bien acompañado-susurro con la respiración acelerada y con los ojos como corazones, mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a babear.

-¿a que demonios te refieres tu? Y hazte a un lado que me estas mojando con tu saliva- el chico de fuego solo se preguntaba ¿era normal que una persona babeara tanto? .

-tal parece que tu atolondrado capitán logro lo que tuno pudiste Go-en-ji-kun~

-no te entiendo.

-mira-dijo con el seño fruncido la castaña señalando al otro lado de la puerta.

El mas alto solo miro al lugar señalado, al ver lo que la chica tanto apreciaba no pudo evitar que un gesto de sorpresa se acomodara en su cara, frente a el se encontraba un escena que nunca se espero: en el pasillo se encontraban sus dos compañeros, Kazemaru recargado en la pared con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, mientras este lo tenia firmemente agarrado de la cintura, se podían escuchar sonidos para nada santos, hilos de saliva salían de las bocas de ambos futbolistas y cuando un gemido placentero salió de la boca del velocista supo que era hora de mirar a otro lado.

-wow, Endo es un pervertido, ya le esta metiendo mano a Emo-chan, ho pero claro, yo estoy loca ¿Cómo demonios se me puede ocurrir que esos dos se traían calentura?¿no Goenji?.

"¿Quién es mas pervertido ¿Endo que esta… bueno eso o tu que pareces tan emocionada de ver a dos chicos en …eso?" se preguntaba irónicamente el peli crema (omitiendo lo ultimo claro), completamente sonrojado intentando ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

-si, vamos, dale duro contra el muro y lento contra el suelo… rápido Goenji, préstame tu teléfono, esto vale oro… ¡waaa! Ya le saco el uniforme ¡RAPIDO PUTO LA CAMARA!

-¡cállate tonta!

Para mala suerte de la castaña (y muy buena para Goenji) la campana sonó unos minutos después aunque después le reclamaría a Haruna para que le pagara el psicólogo que seguro necesitaría después de esa experiencia.

El resto de el día no le fue tan bien al goleador, cada vez que intentaba acercarse al peli plata para aclarar lo de la ultima vez este salía corriendo en la dirección contraria, así lo estuvo evitando toda la mañana. Goenji creía que en el entrenamiento tendría la oportunidad de por fin hablar con Fubuki, pero su suerte tampoco era muy buena que digamos ese día.

Shirou había regresado a casa, según por unos problemas personales.

Goenji solo se resigno y pensó que al día siguiente hablaría con el y por fin aclararía su error.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fubuki, el mayor de los hermanos se encontraba recostado en su cama.

Se la había pasado evitando a su compañero y "mejor amigo". No tenia ganas de verlo, cada ves que estaba cerca de él se le venia a la mente la escena de el peli crema abrazando a la castaña… tenia que admitirlo… hacían buena pareja… aunque le doliera en lo mas profundo de su alma… lo admitiría.

Si, estaba celoso, completa y absolutamente celoso ¿y que?

Dentro de su cabeza solo pensaba en esos dos… ¿acaso ellos… eran pareja? Eso tendría sentido, después de todo siempre estaban juntos, en todas partes, durante el receso, en los entrenamientos, a la hora de salida y en la casa de el peli crema…

Sentía tanta envida, él quería estar en el lugar de Haruna.

Inconscientemente unas traicioneras lagrimas se comenzaron a colar desde sus ojos , el solo las dejo correr, tomo una almohada y con ella tapo su rostro… y solo se desahogo.

Lloro y lloro, dejando escapar toda esa frustración, todo ese dolor que se estaba apoderando de su destrozado corazón… se sentía derrotado… completamente derrotado…

Después de descargar todo ese sufrimiento que lo estaba hundiendo se dejo abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo y callo rendido en su cama dejando escapar un lastimero

" te amo Goenji… no quiero perderte…enserio que no…"

Después solo el silencio se apodero de la habitación.

Shirou soñó esa noche…soñó con aquel que el creía era un amor platónico, un amor imposible, inalcanzable…

Soñó que ellos eran uno, soñó que estaban juntos, tantos escenarios, cada uno mas hermoso que el anterior… aquella noche él fue infinitamente feliz…

Aunque claro todo aquello era solo un sueño, una tonta ilusión.

Una que para el era tan distante…

Pero que era mas real de la que el podría llegar a imaginarse.

* * *

wiiiii me siento feliz, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito (*^*)9

aunque tambien me siento triste por hecer llorar a mi bebe U.U lo ciento Shirou (no me importa hacer llorar a Goenji, el se ve genial ...¡como Rin! (?))

ñaaaa como sea

¿que les parecio?

bueno no tengo nada mas que decir asi que

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

SAYO Y SUERTE! :D 

Reviews?


End file.
